


Free Hugs

by GerardLeto



Series: Jared Leto/Gerard Way Oneshots [5]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Colouring Books, Hugs, M/M, crying in public, free hugs, sorry - Freeform, this is short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerardLeto/pseuds/GerardLeto
Summary: Gerard loses a bet but gains a friend who likes colouring books.





	

"Mikey, do I really have to do this?" Gerard whined as Mikey hung the 'Free Hugs' sign on his brother.

"Yes, you lost the bet remember? This is a light punishment so consider yourself lucky." Mikey grinned, stepping back.

"But what if some old, gross, sweaty guy wants a hug and gropes my butt or something?" Gerard persisted, trying to scare Mikey out of making him do this.

"Old, gross and sweaty I'll allow. But if he starts groping you, I'll kick his ass." Mikey said firmly, crossing his arms. Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"You'll kick his ass?"

"I'll get Pete to kick his ass."

"Thought so."

Gerard sighed, looking around at the many people walking about. It was a busy day on a busy street and as much as Gerard liked hugs, he wasn't all too keen on allowing an abundance of total strangers hug him. But hey, he lost the bet. Mikey gave him a little nudge and Gerard rolled his eyes, standing by the wall with his arms open, 'free hugs' sign clearly displayed. A few people stared at him weirdly, which Gerard was fully expecting. He even pulled a funny face at them in retaliation.

The first hug Gerard got that day was from a little kid, who dragged her mom over and practically jumped on Gerard.

"I like hugs!" She said excitedly, clinging to Gerard.

"Ha, I can tell." Gerard tapped her nose lightly before letting her go and politely smiling at her mom, who didn't look all too impressed by her kid stopping her shopping spree.

"Bye bye!" She waved as she walked away, holding on to her mother's hand again. Gerard smiled. This wasn't so bad after all.

Mikey got bored after a while and decided to ditch Gerard in favour of hanging out with Pete which only meant making out or fucking but Gerard didn't mind. He decided that if anyone tried to grope him, Mikey wouldn't be much use anyway and Gerard could always knee them in the crotch. He got a few more hugs from random strangers, who thankfully had pure intentions and he put a few smiles on people's faces which was quite nice.

Gerard stood with his hands in his pockets and a smile, waiting for someone to come along and hug him or even look at him so he could entice them into a hug.

But then something caught his eye. A couple were standing not too far from him and the girl seemed to be yelling at the guy, who looked upset and desperate and he was saying something Gerard couldn't hear. The girl, however, had no problem letting everyone hear what was going on.

"God, can't you just be fucking normal and not act like a stupid little kid? I mean, what kind of fucking twenty five year old wants to buy a fish colouring book?" She yelled and Gerard frowned. Fish colouring books sounded awesome to him. "You're so immature and childish, it's embarrassing! I can't be seen with you anymore, we're fucking through!" She shouted, snatching her purse that he was holding for her, turned on her heel and left, leaving the poor guy distraught.

Gerard couldn't help feeling bad for him, that girl seemed like a total bitch. After that break up, the guy looked like he needed...a hug. Gerard glanced down at his 'Free Hugs' sign and slowly walked over into to the guy's line of sight, holding his arms open for him invitingly.

The guy was crying a little, and Gerard had never seen eyes as beautiful as his. They were a gorgeous blue, and it was heartbreaking to see tears glossing over them. His lip was quivering slightly and his cheeks and the tip of his cute nose were a rosy pink. He stared at Gerard for a moment, wiping his eyes on his sleeve before throwing himself at Gerard, wrapping his arms around him and sobbed into his hair. Gerard rubbed the guy's back sympathetically, trying not to think about how fucking _nice_ he smelt.

"I can't believe she broke up with me, man!" The guy wailed, hugging Geared tightly. "In public too! And I'm fuckin' crying, this so so embarrassing..."

"Hey, it's okay. She sounded like a shitty person anyway." Gerard assured him, his face kinda smushed against the guy's shoulder. "And for the records, fish colouring books sound really great."

"Yeah? Y-You think so?" The guy sniffled and pulled back, wiping his eyes again.

"Yeah man, totally. Colouring doesn't have an age limit." Gerard smiled at the guy, patting his arm. The guy smiled ever so slightly.

"Can...Can I have another hug?" He asked meekly.

"Sure, they are free after all." Gerard laughed softly, wrapping his arms back around the taller man, hugging him again. "What's your name by the way? I'm Gerard."

"I'm Jared. Sorry you had to meet me while I'm crying." He laughed weakly with a sniffle, holding onto Gerard like a scared kid with their favourite teddy bear. "I probably look ugly as fuck."

"Nonsense, dude, you look hot." Gerard said, suddenly blushing. "Uh, wait, I didn't mean you look hot when you cry- well, you do, but, I just meant-"

"It okay, I get it." Jared pulled back, wiping his eyes for the third time and shrugged. "Thanks."

Gerard managed an awkward smile and stuffed his hands in his pockets, spending a second in silence.

"So, um...Did you actually get that colouring book?" Gerard asked as his blush faded, tucking a bit of hair behind his ear. Jared's slight smile faded a little.

"No..." He sighed. "She stopped me when I was looking at it."

"Well, we can go and get it if you want?" Gerard offered because he really didn't want to just let Jared go, especially when he was still feeling kinda low after that horrible breakup.

"Really?" Jared perked up, smiling lopsidedly and Gerard thought that was the cutest fucking thing in the world.

"Yeah, come on. Lead the way." Gerard grinned, not expecting Jared to take his hand and practically drag him into the arts and crafts store.

"Woah, okay." Gerard giggled a bit, stumbling after Jared as he hauled him into the aisle.

"This one, this is the one I wanted." Jared smiled brightly, pointing to a colouring book with a fish with sunglasses on.

"Snazzy." Gerard smiled, taking it from the shelf. "Well I'm paying."

"What? No way, I'll pay." Jared whined, following Gerard to the counter like a lost puppy. "You don't have to, the hugs were more than enough."

"Pfft, it's an honour to be paying for a cute guy's fish colouring book." Gerard was confident enough to attempt flirting, but nowhere near confident enough to look Jared in the eye while he did it. He fished out some money from his pocket and handed it to the girl behind the counter.

"Oh." Jared blushed a bit before letting out a little giggle. "Okay then."

Gerard walked out with Jared, rubbing the back of his neck. He caught sight of Mikey trying to look for him, seeing him panic a bit because Gerard wasn't there.

"Ah, listen, I gotta go before my brother gets his boyfriend to beat me up." Gerard shrugged with a soft laugh, looking shyly up at Jared.

"That's okay. I got some colouring to do anyway." Jared smiled, staring into Gerard's eyes for a moment. Gerard finally broke the mini staring contest and picked out a pen from his pocket, opening the colouring book and scribbled his number in the corner before handing it back to Jared.

"In case you ever want more hugs." Gerard shrugged a shoulder, smiling softly. With a faint blush colouring his cheeks, Jared leaned down and gave Gerard's cheek a little kiss before mumbling 'bye' and hurried off, smiling as he walked away.

Gerard watched him leave for a moment and waited until he was out of sight before he squealed to himself and headed over to Mikey, ready to gush all about Jared.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty crappy but hey, comment if you liked it or if you want to give me some feedback


End file.
